hogwarts2907fandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Hogwarts2907's fanfic by Soham - HP
1. A Glorious Start It had been a long time since the weather was so clear. The sun beemed at the passers-by, there was no hint of the grayness of the clouds in the air. At a long distance there could be seen a man sitting in the balcony . Both the man and the small boy were sleeping, as the blowing wind brought gray clouds in the sky which indicated that the earth would surely be dampened soon. After the wind whooshed through the trees, one by one drops of purity began to fall as if reaching the earth was their ultimate aim. The man sitting in the chair moved slightly but did not wake up by the sound of the rain hitting the ground. The house was elaborately decorated but many stray pieces of papers and butterbeer bottles lay scattered everywhere. It could be visualized that not so long ago a party had taken place over here. A women could be seen in the kitchen making some tea. The women had red fiery hair and appeared extremely freckled. The women gave a call for the person sitting in the dining room. The room bore an excellent dining table in the middle and had many plates that still had to be cleaned. “I’ll get the other plates, have u finished with those?”came the sound from inside. “Yes, please get them quickly. I want to finish cleaning them before the weird sisters start their show.”said the women in the kitchen. It was all this commotion that made the man sitting in the balcony to wake up. He had silky black hair which were unkept and had bottle green eyes that made him look very attractive. The wind blew hair from his face and there a lightening bolt scar could be seen He gave a yawn and got up from his chair. The man got up and proceeded towards the kitchen. As soon as he entered he was surprised to see two women washing the plates so quickly that he let out a chuckle. “Why are you two cleaning the plates in such a hurry…..?” he asked looking surprised. “Oh Harry, its you….We thought it might be Ron…..”the elder one said. “Wheres Ron gone…?”asked Harry. He just went to get some stuff for our dinner…….How did u sleep…….? asked the one with red hair. “Oh! very well…….Why are you two in such a hurry…..?asked Harry still confused. “Just making it fast so that we can get to hear what the Weird sisters will sing today….Do you want some coffee……? Ginny said putting her plates aside and arranging them in the cupboard with the help of her wand. “Yes please, my head is hurting……. I’ll never drink firewhiskey till I live……where are Hugo,Lily,Albus,Rose and James……? Harry asked searching for someone. “I told you not to drink so much……..Hugo and Lily have gone with Ron……. And James has taken Rose onto the ground to explain to her what quidditch really is..........as a matter of fact they should’ve been back by now………” Ginny said looking out of the window. The older girl was still cleaning the plates. Harry looked towards her and noticed that she was’nt paying attention to their conversation. Harry walked towards her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked back. “Whats the matter Hermione…….? Are you with us…….?” Harry asked. Hermione did not answer but tears started rolling down her cheeks. Harry was surprised to see her crying and looked towards Ginny for an answer, but she also wore the same dazzed expression of surprise as he did. “What is wrong Hermione ……..? Do you have any problem……? Harry asked trying to comfort her. “Noting Harry …….. I’m fine……… it’s just that my dad isn’t keeping well these days and is in the hospital from morning……? Hermione said tears sparkling on her cheeks. “Why didn’t you tell us……?” Ginny asked perplexed over Hermiones behaviour. “I didn’t want to spoil severus’s party ……..” Hermione said. “That’s very thoughtful of you …………but lets go and check on him……. Harry will wait here with the kids……” Ginny said. “Thanks Ginny! Is it ok with you Harry…..?” Hermione asked “Yeah sure…….. you two go on …….. I’ll wait for Ron over here…..” Harry said. Both the girls got dressed fairly quickly. Whats the matter Hermione…….? Are you with us…….?” Harry asked. Hermione did not answer but tears started rolling down her cheeks. Harry was surprised to see her crying and looked towards Ginny for an answer, but she also wore the same dazzed expression of surprise as he did. “What is wrong Hermione ……..? Do you have any problem……? Harry asked trying to comfort her. “Noting Harry …….. I’m fine……… it’s just that my dad isn’t keeping well these days and is in the hospital from morning……? Hermione said tears sparkling on her cheeks. “Why didn’t you tell us……?” Ginny asked perplexed over Hermiones behaviour. “I didn’t want to spoil severus’s party ……..” Hermione said. “That’s very thoughtful of you …………but lets go and check on him……. Harry will wait here with the kids……” Ginny said. “Thanks Ginny! Is it ok with you Harry…..?” Hermione asked “Yeah sure…….. you two go on …….. I’ll wait for Ron over here…..” Harry said. Both the girls got dressed fairly quickly. Hermione told them that her dad was in a muggle hospital, which was not far away from their residence. The air was chilly although there was no rain. Both the girls bade Harry good bye and disapparated as soon as they left the house premises. Harry went to his bedroom and sat on his bed reading James school books. He was about to lie in his bed when he heard the clinking sound of the locks. Harry got to his feet and went into the drawing room where a tall red haired wizard was standing along with two kids. The wizard came out of the darkness to reveal himself as Ron . “What took you so long…….?” Harry asked. “What took me so long……..? Bloody hell Harry , the girls gave me the list of the foodstuffs that will last for a month……..also Lily and Hugo insisted that they needed some books from flourish and blotts……..so we had to make a friendly trip through diagon alley also……?” Ron said sounding desperate. His face was a bit bruised. “What happened to your face……?” Harry asked. Ron’s ears turned pink. “Papa had a fight with a man……” Hugo said for the first time since entering the room. “A fight, with whom …..?” Harry asked. He didn’t like the sound of this. “With Draco Malfoy……” replied Lily. “But why did you fight with him……?” Harry asked still not knowing the reason. “Because he said that you are a jerk papa and also Hogwarts will be corrupted if you go there………?” Lily replied as if she had byhearted it. “Oh! Ron I appreciate what you did for me…….but you shouldn’t have fought with that ferret………?” Harry said calmly. He did appreciate what Ron had done for him . “Ya , I guess I reacted too early…….. “ Ron said apologetically. Harry felt sorry for him and thought of a way to raise Ron’s spirit. “With which spell did you get him……….?” Harry asked a mischievious glint in his eyes. “INCENDIO……burnt his top hair alright…..?” Ron said as if coming out of a tense situation. “Excellent Ron…….good the girls aren’t here to hear this…….” Harry said. Realizing now that something was missing Ron raised questioning eyes towards Harry. “They’ve gone to see Hermiones father……….he’s in the hospital……” Harry said rather quickly. “Oh! Right ………….” Ron said. So you knew about this……?” Harry asked. “Ya Hermione told me this morning……….she was really upset about this………but she said that she did not want to spoil severus’s party………by the way where is that little chump……..?” Ron said. “That was very nice of her indeed, but she should have told us…….” Harry said. "So Albus is not with you............ but the girls said that he went out with you........?"asked Harry. "He went out with us all right...........but then joined Rose and James to play quidditch........."Ron said. "oh! now i know who's blood is running through him.............."Harry said looking proud. “Ya “ Ron said. At that moment there was a knock on the door.Harry proceeded towards the and opened it,there he saw two boys and a girl all drenched in water.He was barely able to recognize their faces as they were filled with mud and soil. The foul smell coming from them was so strong that Harry directly pointed towards the bathroom. The tallest boy was the filthiest of the lot.Harry turned towards him and asked, "What were you three doing......... playing quidditch or diving in a pool of mud........look at your state..........."finger still pointing towards the bathroom. "We were sought of playing rough quidditch ....... thats all.........."answered James and Rose and Albus nodded in apprehension.. "What do u mean.....?" asked Ron coming from behind Harry... This time it was Rose who answered. "Papa we were playing a friendly match with a few Slytherins......" said Rose without hesitation. "Well if you were playing with Slytherins then it would surely wont be friendly......"Ron said. "Dad they were playing dirty and we had to win so......." But James sentence was cut in half By Harry. "Listen Jamie.....Said HArry with a cold voice....... it isnt necessary for u to play dirty just because they play dirty...." "But dad we were three against six....... we would have been beaten like chudley cannons were beated last year by puddlemere united." James said protesting "Hey dont remind me of that .......... i would like to forget it you know........" Ron said sounding disgruntled. "Sorry uncle but that was the best way of describing it to dad......."said James. "OK! But what did you do to play dirty.......?"Harry asked. "Nothing really....... we just shouted DEMENTORS..........and they ran for it......." said Albus. "That is a really good idea when your in a tough situation.........."Ron said looking happy. "Now you three get into the bathroom right now.......... although there werent any dementors right.....?" Harry asked. "As a matter of fact there were two of them.........."replied James sounding frightened. "WHAT..........!!!" exclaimed Harry and Ron together. "Relax dad I am just joking.........."said James laughing heartily. "James I know you like to joke and all but I dont want this kind of jokes from you..........you sent vibrations down my shins boy....." Ron said looking relieved. "OK before you get into the bathroom let me ask you one thing..........have you packed everything in your trunks.......?"Harry asked. "Yes dad everythings ready"proclaimed James and Albus and Rose nodded in approval "So we'll be leaving early tomorrow............. i dont want to be late as usual......."said Ron. As all the quidditch players went to have a bath and Hugo and Lily went to their rooms Ron and Harry waited in silence for their spouses to arrive. They sat in the kitchen reading some magazines untill both tired went to their rooms and fello asleep.It was not till midnight that the clinking souds of lock was heard along with a few voices in the hall. Harry got up immediately and checked up on Ron but as usual he was snoring.So Harry decided to check for himself. He walked till he reached the stairs and then went down swiftly.He saw Ginny and Hermione sitting on the sofa but they were not alone, to his astonishment they were accompanied by the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. As HArry went forward he was greeted by the three of them. "So Minister what brings you here......... any service i can do for you.......?"said Harry looking perplexed. "As a matter of fact Harry you can?"said Kingsley in his deep voice. When Harry looked in the eyes of kingsley he was startled to see anger in them. "Whats the matter kingsley is anything serious..........?"Harry asked sounding worried. "Yes ......" It was the only reply given by Kingsley. Sounding desperate Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny with questioning eyes.But he saw the same blank expression on their faces as that of Kingsley. At the same moment the kicthen door opened and Ron came in yawning and was surprised to see Kingsley standing there. "What brings you here minister.?"asked Ron. It was then that Kingsley replied, his voice grave and intense. "Harry,Ron and Ginny you three are the best aurors we have in business.........there has been a plot to close down Hogwarts........... " And he showed them an old ring that Harry recognized immediately as Marvollo gaunts ring. It had the same Peverell crest on it. After all Harry had not forgotten the ring which had taken the life of the finest headmaster of Hogwarts.He looked at Ron and Hermione who seemed to realise what it was almost instantly. no no no no this couldnt be true . Harry had sealed the fate of the world when he killed the greatest dark wizard of all time LORD VOLDEMORT..... 2. The Ring "Do you recognize this.......?"asked kingsley almost at once. "NO" shouted all three of them together followed by Ginny's little "no"............ "Well its ok if you dont know about this ring..........because it is the property of Salazar Slytherin........?"said Kingsley looking disappointed..... "But where did you find it........?" asked Harry . Fear rising inside him. "This ring was confiscated from a boy you know of........ he studies with your son James Harry Potter.......?"said Kingsley "Whats his name......?"asked Ron and Hermione together. "His name is Morzan............ Morzan Malfoy........have you ever heard of him...........?"Kingsley asked "Ya he is the slytherin quidditch team seeker....... and also that he is as good a seeker as James......"said Ginny. "Exactly....... the ring was taken from him by his father Draco when he was about to give that ring to a 1st year Hogwarts student in Diagon Alley......"said Kingsley. "But how did Draco came to know about it...........?"asked Harry. "When Draco touched the ring he felt a shiver ran down him as if he was touching a dark object........ and he immediately brought it to the ministry.......the ring was observed by our department and found some dark magic inside it ......."replied Kingsley. "How did Morzan get that ring .............did he tell anyone......?"asked Hermione. "No he doesnt remember this incident at all.......... even on giving veritaserum he said the same thing........."said Kingsley. They all began to think about it. It was not untill early in the morning Kingsley left for he had some important job as Minister.After the incident Ginny decided to go and wake the children and went to their respective rooms followed by Hermione.Harry and Ron were left alone in the hall. Then Harry spoke with a cold voice. "What do you make of this Ron.........the ring that i had dropped in the forbidden forest has now resurfaced after 20 long years........how come....?"asked Harry but it was not a question but rather a plea for Ron to explain him. Then Ron said in a deep voice unlike his....... "Kingsley said that we must look into the matter........ we must go to Hogwarts and find out from the Slytherins whether Morzan had that ring before the end of term or not......." "Thats a really good idea....... but i think we should not take Ginny and Hermione with us just in case we run into trouble......"Harry said. "Ya i think so.........."replied Ron. "Then its fixed ........... we will board the Hogwarts Express toda along with our children and then head towards Hogwarts...."said Harry.